Current electrodes have limited power capacity and limited energy density. Furthermore, development of electrodes with higher power capacity and energy density may increase the thickness and bulkiness of electrodes. Therefore, a need exists for methods of making compact electrodes with high energy densities without significantly compromising their power capacities.